Double Confession
by btamamura
Summary: Snagglepuss has two confessions he feels he must make, and one of them concerns the one he's confessing to: Huckleberry Hound. Will this bring about a change in their relationship? SLASH Huckleberry Hound x Snagglepuss. Safe for all ages.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss, they are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Same applies for any official characters mentioned. The Simpsons and Behind the Laughter are property of Matt Groening, Fox Network, etc._

 **Notes:** _**This is the first in a small series of fics in which the main pairing will be Huckleberry Hound x Snagglepuss. Don't give me that look, I'm not the only one who ships them. (Yes, I ship Huck with Desert Flower too; no, Snag x Lila is not a pairing I support) In any case, I blame the internet for putting the idea in my mind in such a way that I wound up writing this. At the same time though, I am kind of thankful because it brought me out of a fanfic-writing slump.**_

 _ **While Joe Barbera has said himself that Snagglepuss is not gay, for the sake of this series, he is. It won't be played up though, he'll still be the same Snagglepuss.**_

 _ **The show**_ _Behind the Laughter_ _ **references an episode of**_ _The Simpsons_ _ **. At the end of the episode, right before the credits, Huck was seen. I included it because people tend to use that as defence that Huck is homosexual.**_

 _ **This is set in the current timeline we're in, explaining why something in particular applies. They're still the same age as they were in the classic shorts, mainly because cartoon characters don't necessarily age, even if they do have birthday episodes.**_

 _ **Now for warnings. This is rated for all ages, so nothing beyond hugging and chaste kissing will occur. However, since this is a story featuring the romantic pairing of a male hound dog and a male mountain lion, I will say that this contains slash and interspecies relations. This also contains a couple of 'breaking the fourth wall'/medium awareness scenes, as happens in canon. There might be OOC. If those are not your cup of tea, please leave now. If it doesn't deter you, then I hope you enjoy!**_

 ** _(Line breaks refuse to work for me, so_** _HHSP_ ** _will be used as a substitute for now...)_**

 _Dedicated to all fans of Hanna-Barbera, even if you do not ship this pairing. Thank you for helping keep this fandom alive for all these years with the beautiful nostalgia we all share._

 _HHSP_

Some off-key humming sounded as a blue-furred coonhound walked across the terrain. He wore a yellow straw hat that bore a red band decorated with black polka dots, and a red bowtie around his neck. The tune he was humming was his usual _Clementine_. This smiling canine was noneother than Huckleberry Hound. He appeared to be heading to a specific destination. But, where? Oh, excuse me, Huckleberry?

"Yes, Ms. Authoress?" He paused in his steps.

Where are you headed on this fine day?

"My ol' pal Snagglepuss invited me to visit his cave."

How nice!

"Yes indeedy, Ma'am." He held up a letter he drew out of toon hammerspace. "He sent me this here letter askin' me to stop by so's we can discuss somethin', sayin' it couldn't be said over the phone." He slipped the letter back into toon hammerspace. "Now, if'n you'll excuse me, I shouldn't oughtta keep my buddy waitin'."

Oh, of course. Carry on.

"Thank ya most kindly." Following the discussion that broke the fourth wall, he continued on his way. "Thankfully, it ain't much farther," he muttered to himself. A beat passed and he started singing. "Oh, my darlin', oh, my darlin', oh, my daaaarlin' What's-her-name..."

 _HHSP_

A couple of minutes later, Huckleberry spotted the mailbox outside the cave. The mailbox had _Snagglepuss_ written along the side, so he knew he'd followed the right path and was where he should be. "Yup, this here's his cave alrighty." He vocalised _Clementine_ as he approached the door. He ceased walking once he stood in front of the light blue door. He raised a paw and was about to knock on the wood before him, but it opened before he could even make contact.

"Huck! My dear fellow, so glad you could come! Ecstatic, even!" a pink-furred mountain lion greeted with a wide smile.

"Howdy, Snag! How'd ya know I was here before I knocked?"

"Well, you are the only one I know who sings that tune. Heavens to inhospitality, how rude of me! Please, do enter and make yourself at home." He stepped aside so his friend could enter his dwelling. "Mayhaps you'd like a drink, a beverage, even?" Once Huckleberry was inside, he closed the door.

 _HHSP_

Huck was sipping some tea. "Boy, Snag, you sure do brew a nice cuppa tea."

"Oh, pa-shaw, you flatterer," he chuckled before having a sip from his own cup.

"So, er, ya said ya had somethin' important to discuss?"

"Oh, indeed I do. Indeed I _do_!" His smile faded slightly as he felt his nerves start to simmer. He set down his teacup, clasped his paws and rested them on his lap as he bowed his head slightly. "Huck, we have been pals for many years, a few decades, even...am I right?"

"Why, 'course we have! Shuckens, I consider you one-a my best!"

"Same to you. That's why, of everyone we know, I wanted to talk to you first of all."

"Is...somethin' the matter?"

"I hope not. I have something to admit, confess even."

"Well, shoot. Go right ahead, my friend."

He hesitated, trying to think of how he would phrase his confession. "It's...not as simple as I thought it would be. Heavens to Murgatroyd! I can even begin to think of how to say it, already!"

The blue canine could see his old friend appeared upset. "Come now, Snag. No matter what ya gots to say to me, we'll always be pals. I swears on it!"

He gulped. "V-very well then..." He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. "There is something about myself I've tried to keep hidden, but alack and alas, I wasn't too good at it, as it seems. Still, I need to say it. Huck, the truth is I..."

Huckleberry could see the mountain lion was trying to summon enough courage to make his confession. Just what was he about to hear?

"I'm...I'm gay." He'd said it, but there was no relief just yet.

"Is that all? Shuckens, we all know you're happy!"

He sighed at the misunderstanding. "No. Not that. I'm gay, homosexual, even."

"Oh. Oh!" He understood what Snagglepuss was saying. To say Huckleberry Hound was surprised at those words would be an understatement. As the words sunk into his mind, he smiled tenderly, reached across to the lion and rested a paw atop the still clasped pair. "Thanks for trustin' me enough to tell me. Actually, I had no idea y'are."

"Mayhaps it was hidden better than I assumed. Huck, thank you very large! But, I should've known you'd be an accepting-type." He bowed his head a little further and his voice lowered in volume. "Of course, that's not my only confession..."

"Ya got s'more?"

"Indeed I do, though I feel this might go easier this time. Especially following your confession on _Behind the Laughter_. Hmm, come to think of it, I should've kept your out-coming in mind when I came out to you."

"Hold on, my what-now?" Those words probably caught him off-guard more than the mountain lion's first confession. "I ain't never done been on some show called _Behind the Laughter_. That title sounds a might familiar though..."

"You weren't? But, but I'm quite certain I saw you! Here, I have the video of it." He rose to his feet and padded over to his television. He picked up a VHS tape and inserted it into the player. Once he heard the click confirming it was in, he pressed the play button and turned on the television.

"Next week on _Behind the Laughter_ , Huckleberry Hound!" an omniscient voice sounded from the television. Onscreen was Huckleberry sitting on a swinging porch chair.

Huckleberry's eyes widened at the sight. "Now, hold on thar!'

The Huckleberry onscreen spoke. "I was so gay. But, I couldn't tell anyone." The screen changed to static.

He sighed and looked up at his friend. "Snag, that thar Huckleberry Hound was an imposter," he commented calmly. He wondered why Snagglepuss thought the fake was the real deal. Could it have something to do with his next confession?

The mountain lion's eyes widened. "Heavens to dopplegangers! And to think, I was fool enough to fall for their nefarious ploy! Oh, how terrible, dreadful, even!"

"Now now, it ain't that bad..." His suspicions appeared to be on the mark.

"Oh, but it is...oh, but it _is_! Now, I feel like such a fool for even considering making my other confession!"

"Well, I can see it has to do with me, but ya don't have to confess none if'n ya don't want to."

"Ohh, I still have to tell you anyway lest I live my life in regrets. Even if the outcome won't be as pleasant..." He was glad he was still standing because he planned on making a run for it during the time it took for his words to fully sink in. "You see, I have feelings for someone."

"Really? Well now, who's the lucky feller? Do I know him?"

"You do."

"I do, huh? Well then, who is it?"

"He's one of my closest, dearest and chummiest chums. Quite friendly and loves to sing to pass the time."

"Hm. Can't say as I know who you mean."

"Oh, but you do know him! Personally, even!"

"Personally, huh? Got a photo so's I can see who he is?"

He reached into toon hammerspace and pulled out a small mirror, handing it to the canine. "One glance-t, and you'll see him."

"Thank ya most kindly." He had a look and saw his reflection staring back at him. "I'm seein' me."

"Right."

"Me?" He looked up at the mountain lion. "Snag...does this mean that I'm...?"

"You are."

"O-oh..."

He could practically see the cogs turning in his friend's head, meaning he was trying to process the confession and what it meant. "Now, if you'll excuse me...exit, blushing to my roots, stage left!" He dashed to his bedroom and closed the door. He stood against the wood for a couple of seconds. "You fool, Snagglepuss, you ruined everything, already!" He tiredly stepped forward until he was at the foot of his bed. He flopped forward, his head hitting the pillow just barely. "I'm sure that now, he'll want nothing to do with me. I shouldn't have told him...this is just going to make my nightmares realities. I..." He felt tears welling up in his eyes and tried blinking them back. "I don't even mind if he doesn't feel the same way, just so long as we can still be friends...oh, who am I fooling? I would be crushed if he didn't feel the same way anyway...but still, I just...I don't want our friendship destroyed over this...it just can't..." The tears fought back and streamed down his cheeks and muzzle. "Huck, what have I done...?" he whispered before letting out soft sobs. He buried his face in the pillow.

 _HHSP_

While Snagglepuss was struggling with the idea of their friendship being destroyed, Huckleberry continued processing what his friend had said to him. It took a little longer for it to sink in properly, but once it had, the hound was smiling tenderly again. "Gosh, I should've knowed it. It's alright, Snag, I...Snag?" He realised Snagglepuss was no longer standing by the television. "Snag? Where'd ya go, buddy?" He rose to his feet and started to search through the lion's dwelling. "Boy, I must've been out of it to not notice Snag run off. He must be embarrassed...or fearin' the worst." He continued looking around. "No sign. Maybe he's in his bedroom." He approached the red door of the room. He could hear his friend's voice cursing himself out while sobbing lightly. He felt his heart clenching at the tone in the usually cheerful Snagglepuss' voice. "Gosh. Hearin' Snag like that really chokes me up..." he muttered. He lifted a paw and knocked on the door. "Snag? It's me. Can I come in?"

A sniffle and sigh. "Better we do this now. Come in, enter, even," Snagglepuss called in response. His tone sounded not sad, but depressed.

Huckleberry frowned at the tone of the voice. He blinked twice and swallowed back the lump building in his throat. "Like I said, chokes me up." He opened the door and stepped inside the room. "Y'alright, Snag?" It was obvious he wasn't, but it seemed like the right question to ask to breach the subject.

"H-how can I be? I-I'm sure our friendship is ruined, d-demolished...d-destroyed, even! All b-because of these feelings I have for you."

He tried smiling reassuringly, though seeing his friend so upset made it difficult. He approached the bed. "Hey, I'm still here, ain't I?" He sat on the mattress and positioned himself so he was looking upon his friend.

"Better we get the rejection over and done with..." He rolled over until he was on his back, sat up, shuffled backwards until he made contact with the headboard, drew his knees to his chest and hugged them.

His sad smile faded when he noticed the dark streaks marking the lion's fur. "Oh, Snag..." He had to swallow back the lump in his throat again.

"So, go ahead."

"First off, I meant it when I said we'd still be friends. Not even this confession is enough to drive me away. Second, don't go assumin' I'm gonna reject ya. Actually, I am a might flattered you have feelin's for me."

He wiped at his eyes with the back of a paw. "You're just saying that because I'm weepy."

"Not at all. I've had time to think, even whilst seekin' ya out. Ya know, just because I ain't gay don't mean I don't feel that way for ya."

"But...do you?"

"Actually, I do."

"Wh-what...?"

"I said I do feel that way for ya."

He couldn't allow his hopes to rise just yet. "Do you really mean that?"

"Sure do. Ya know I'm always sincere with my words, and times like these depend on sincerity."

He still had trouble believing he was hearing what he'd hoped to hear for a long time. "So then...you...you have feelings for me too...?"

"Actually, more than that. I gotta ask though, when did ya reas-lise your feelin's for me?"

"Do you remember when we were treasure hunters? Since those days. They got stronger when we took part in those races. The pique was when we'd been hit by the age-reducing ray in the 90s. Since then, I reas-lised what I felt for you was more than just a crush."

"Shuckens! You done kept them to yourself all this time? Gosh, I'm right sorry, Snag. If I'd noticed sooner, we could've avoided all-a this!"

"When did you reas-lise your feelings for me?"

He shifted positions and moved to sit beside Snagglepuss. "Almost the same time. Mine developed durin' those races. I figured it might've been just a crush seein' as we were always in close-quarters. But, followin' our time as kidlets who worked for a mall lost and found, I've had lots-a time to think 'bout it and it occured to me it weren't just a crush at all."

"Seems we've both carried these feelings for years."

"Sure does. Ya know what? I'm thankful for that imposter."

"How come, Huck?"

"If you ain't done seen him and mistaken him for me, we may never have had this here conversation. Truth be told, I thought maybe it'd be better to keep my feelin's a secret. Ya know, you're a might braver than I am!"

"In that case, I'm thankful for that imposter too, grateful, even!" He slowly put an arm around Huckleberry's shoulders. "What shall we do now?"

Huckleberry not only accepted the half-embrace, he leaned into it and rested against Snagglepuss. "Take things as they come, I s'ppose."

"Good suggestion. I do have something to ask."

"Shoot, go for it."

"Would this, perchance, make us boyfriends?"

"I guess so. I've never been in an actual relationship so I wouldn't know."

"Neither have I. So, shall we make it official?"

"How'd we go about doin' that?"

"I guess like this." He turned to look at Huckleberry and used his free paw to tilt the canine's face up until they had perfect eye contact. "I love you, Huckleberry Hound."

As Snagglepuss leaned closer, Huckleberry's eyes started to drift closed. They were still open as he replied, "I love ya too, Snagglepuss."

Snagglepuss' eyes closed as his lips met Huckleberry's. It was a very tender kiss, perfect for their first. They were inexperienced, but they still poured their feelings into each gentle touch. They soon pulled back and their eyes slowly opened. They gazed into each other's soul windows. "Heavens to firsts! You're not a bad kisser," he whispered.

"Y'ain't too bad yourself. I guess that makes it official now." He let out a yawn. "Oh. Pardon me. It's been an awful long day."

"I'm feeling rather tired myself, so what say we have a nap? Mayhaps you'd like to share the bed, if you wouldn't mind terribly?"

"Not at all, I'd be right happy to share." They both lay down, heads on the pillow. Snagglepuss had pulled the blanket up and Huckleberry proceeded to arrange it so they'd both have sufficient cover. The canine gave the lion a kiss on the cheek, right where a tear trail was drying. "I hope that from now on, the only tears I cause ya to shed are those of joy."

"Same for you, Huck." He reciprocated the cheek-kiss. "May your slumber be peaceful. I love you."

"Love ya too. Sleep well."

They closed their eyes and dozed off.

 _HHSP_

An hour later, Huckleberry opened his eyes. He felt the warmth against his back and an arm over his shoulder. He quickly realised Snagglepuss was spooning him. He linked one of his paws with the one draped over his shoulder, smiled and closed his eyes, once more returning to his slumber.

Snagglepuss blearily opened his eyes as he felt Huckleberry link their paws. He smiled sweetly before returning to sleep. _Heavens to bliss, Huck; I adore you, love you even!_

 _HHSP_

When Snagglepuss next awoke, he was alone in the bed. "Oh no, don't tell me it was another of my dreams?" He sighed. "I guess it was too good to be true." He rested a paw on the mattress. "One second...this feels tepid, warm, even! And, what do my eyes see on yonder bedpost?" He sat up, switched on the lamp resting on the dresser beside his bed and spotted a familiar yellow hat. "But, if his hat is here, then..."

"Oh, my darlin', oh, my darlin'..." a familiar off-key crooning sounded outside the bedroom.

"Does this mean...?"

"Oh, my daaarlin', Snagglepuss..."

His eyes and smile widened. "Heavens to Murgatroyd! It wasn't just a dream, a wish, a fantasy, even! No, it's real, already!"

The door opened and there stood Huckleberry with a tray laden with plates (bearing food) and glasses (filled with drinks). "Well, good mornin', Snag!" he greeted with a smile.

"Morning? Did we really sleep that long?"

"No, just a figure-a speech. It's actually evenin' time. I took the liberty of preparin' some dinner for us seein' as you was sleepin' so peaceful-like."

"Aww, how kind, how thoughtful, even! Thank you very large, Huck." He shifted so there'd be enough room for Huckleberry to sit beside him and rest the tray across their laps.

"Well, shuckens, I reckoned it was only fair seein' as ya shared your bed with me. Besides, y'are my boyfriend now." He handed Snagglepuss the tray and slipped under the covers.

"Dinner-in-bed. What a treat, what a _treat_!" Once Huckleberry was comfortable, Snagglepuss set the tray down over both of their laps carefully. "Thank you. Tomorrow, I shall have to prepare breakfast for both of us. If you wouldn't mind spending the night, of course."

"Gosh, Snag, I don't wanna impose."

"Oh, it's not imposing, I'm inviting. Even with your car, it would take you a while to get back home. Instead of having you drive home in the dark, it would be better if you spent the night here." Aside from that good point, Snagglepuss didn't really want their time together cut so short.

"Well, alrighty then. If ya insist on it, then I accept your offer."

He brightened. "Oh, wonderful! Besides, now that the serious talks are out of the way, we simply must catch-up, chatter on, have a nice, long talk, even!"

"You're right. But first, what say we eat this here food before it gets cold?"

"A marvellous suggestion and a wonderful idea! Let's chow down!"

 _HHSP_

After dinner, Snagglepuss cleared away the dishes, then returned to the bed so they could talk. "So, have you heard from our other friends as of late?"

"Matter-a fact, I have! Yogi told me he finally settled down with Cindy, though Boo Boo is currently still livin' with them. Not that there's a problem with that as Cindy's mighty fond-a him too."

"Have they planned a date for their wedding?"

"It's still in discussion, though surprisin'ly, Cindy wants it at a later date while Yogi wants it sooner."

"I wonder if Yogi feels bad for making Cindy wait all these years..."

"Could be."

"Well, either way, I'm quite pleased to hear that! It's about time those two settled down."

Huckleberry continued sharing news he'd heard of many of their friends and acquaintances, mostly good news. Snagglepuss would input his own commentary about what he was hearing, and they'd both share a laugh when it was appropriate. Snagglepuss then made the situation a vice-versa by sharing what he'd heard about some of their friends while Huckleberry input commentary.

 _HHSP_

After a few minutes of comfortable silence following the fun conversation, Snagglepuss spoke up in a quiet voice. His smile had faded. "Say, Huck? I missed you earlier. Actually, when I woke up alone, I thought that everything that happened had been just another one of my dreams."

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Snag. I saw ya was sleepin' and didn't have the heart to wake ya. Ya looked so peaceful-like, I couldn't bring myself to disturb ya."

"Oh no, I know that. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything of the sort. But, I did want to be honest."

"I know. Still, I can't begin to imagine that moment of disappointment ya felt when ya thought you'd been dreamin' everythin' that happened between us." He leaned against Snagglepuss and rested his head on his shoulder. He felt Snagglepuss wrap an arm around his shoulders. "So, ya dreamed about this?"

"So, so much. The dreams of you and I soon replaced my _Greatest Actor in the Universe_ dreams."

"Shuckens! That's serious then!"

"Indeed. How about you? Any dreams?"

"Well, uh, truth be told, I'm often a might too tired to dream. Ya know, cause even these days I work numerous jobs."

"Well, you just make sure you take care of yourself and don't overdo it so much you'll get sick."

"Don't worry, I won't. Overdo it and get sick, that is."

"Good to know, good to _know_!"

"So, Snag, what kinda dreams did ya have?"

"Oh, mostly my confession." He sighed softly. "It played out both ways."

"As in some have me reject ya?"

"Sometimes harshly, even!"

"I can only guess how harsh. I can understand why ya ran after tellin' me now."

"I knew you wouldn't really be harsh, cruel, even! Not like that. But, alas, my subconscious kept saying you'd reject me, and I really didn't want that to happen. So, I ran for it. I...I couldn't bear it..."

"Snag..." He frowned in concern at what he was hearing. He knew his friend had been anxious, but he didn't think it was this bad.

"I didn't want to hear you say you didn't feel the same way, but when you came a-knocking on the door of my boudoir, I figured it would be better to get it out of the way. It was more painful the more I prolonged the wait." He shook his head. "As the words _he'll reject you_ sounded in my mind, I became more and more upset. Not with you, but with myself. I thought my foolish actions would ruin everything between us."

He felt himself getting choked up again. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and blinked rapidly to fight the burning in his eyes.

"I told myself I could bear you not loving me that way if it meant we'd still be friends. Of course, I reas-lised I was only lying to myself, fibbing, even. I would still feel crushed if you said you didn't feel the same way. But, the thought of us no longer being friends because of it made me feel even worse. The nightmares continued to come to mind, and by that point, I was crying and cursing myself for even daring to admit-!" He was cut off by a finger to his mouth.

"I said it to myself before, and I'll say it to ya right now. Hearin' ya talk like that really chokes me up." His voice even sounded choked, like he was fighting back an urge to sob, even if his eyes were dry. "But now, it's not just the tone-a your voice, it's your words. Even if I had said I didn't feel the same way, I'd never, ever say we're no longer friends." He blinked back more burning and fought back the mist coming to his eyes. "The friendship I have with ya is one-a my most treasured, and I could never give it up. I don't ever want ya to think otherwise. Nor do I want ya to ever feel ya should regret sayin' anythin' at all, 'specially to me. I appreciate your bein' honest with me, no matter what ya tell me."

"Huck..."

Seeing the mountain lion could use it, he drew Snagglepuss into an embrace and gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry your dreams led to ya feelin' that way. But, the real me ain't like that. When I makes a promise to always be friends, I means it. Nothin' could _ever_ make me break it."

"I know, I _know_ , and I should've known better..."

"Now now, it's alright, Snag. Your mind done told ya lies that were fuelled by them thar fears-a yours. Everyone's mind does that kind-a thing. I don't blame ya for it. I'm only a might sorry I hadn't been able to find ya sooner so's I could assure ya had nothin' to worry about." He closed his eyes. "Ya know, when your confession done sunk in, I smiled."

"But, when you came to talk to me, you weren't."

"I couldn't. Seein' ya cry broke my li'l ol' heart. Even more so on account of it followin' somethin' ya said that concerned me. I did try smilin' to reassure ya all was well, but I just couldn't at the sight-a your tears."

"I'm sorry..."

'Shh, it's alright now, Snag. Everythin' worked out, didn't it? This is all real. My holdin' ya right now. Us havin' this here conversation. This, most of all, is real and not a dream...I am in love with a certain pink mountain lion who is currently in the arms of a blue hound dog. I am in love with a theatre-lovin' former sheep thief. I am in love with my race partner who shared the Half-Dog, Half-Cat, Half-Track truck as well as our victories. I am in love with a lion who was aged-down with me and some-a our pals. I am in love with ya, Snagglepuss. I love ya."

Snagglepuss smiled against Huckleberry's shoulder. "Now, I know this is real. None of that had been said in my dreams."

"I'm really and truly mighty glad to hear that." He was smiling too as he detected the shift in his beloved's mood. "Are ya alright now?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much more consoled, thanks to you." He pulled back and showed Huckleberry he really did feel better by putting on one of his charming, genuine smiles.

"Now that right thar suits ya much better, Snag. Much better."

"The sentiment is reciprocated, my dear Huck." He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the hooting of an owl. "Sounds like it's getting late, already."

Huckleberry glanced at the alarm clock by Snagglepuss' side. "Well, dog my cats!"

"What is it?"

"I thought we woke not long after the sun had set, but your clock says otherwise."

"It does?" He quickly turned to see what the coonhound meant and gasped at the time he read. "Heavens to midnight, it does, already! Now, I'm even more relieved you're not heading for home right about now!" He turned back to the hound. "We slept a lot longer than I thought, anticipated, even!"

"You most especially."

"Indeed I did."

"Gots to admit, I'm a might thankful for your invite to stay here. I don't think I could've made the journey home. Sure, I'm awake now, but I was still a tad tired whilst we was eatin'."

"What do you mean?"

"I likely would've pulled over and spent the night campin' in my car so's I wouldn't fall asleep drivin'."

"That would've been unpleasant, uncomfortable, even! Falling asleep at the wheel would've been much worse though."

"I'll say."

"Where as staying here, you not only have guaranteed safety, you'll have this comfortable bed with blankets and pillows."

"And an added bonus too."

"Oh?"

"A nice mountain lion to cuddle with. Ya made me feel warmer than the covers ever had."

"Glad to be of service. I agree that snuggling with you helped improve the heating in this room." He blinked twice before letting out a soft yawn. "Heavens to fatigue, I can't be tired already!"

"Well, we did just have that emotional talk. It may have been drainin'."

"Come to think of it, I was wide awake before then. I guess I'm not quite used to such discussions."

"You're not, huh? Truth be told, me neither. I think our more serious talks were really the only real ones I'd had."

"So, that makes me your first?"

"Seems like."

"You're my first too."

"Say, I just reas-lised somethin'."

"Oh? Well, share it already!"

"We're both each other's firsts in many ways."

"Ah, you're right! First boyfriends, first kiss, first to share such talks with..."

"I think we got s'more firsts comin' in the future."

"Oh, indeed we do!"

"I just hope Ms. Authoress is careful which she'll write about for the readers at home." He cast his gaze towards the screen. "Will ya be so kind as to keep some times just between the two-a us, Ms. Authoress?"

Oh! Certainly! These are rated for all ages, and writing that is outside of my comfort-zone, so there's no worries keeping that between you two. Besides, it really is a more private and intimate thing the public doesn't necessarily need to know about.

"Much obliged, Ma'am." He flickered his gaze back to Snagglepuss. "Well, that's settled."

"Some habits are hard to give up, huh?" he chuckled lightly. "Well, we still have plenty of time before that happens anyway." Another yawn. "Heavens to sleepiness, I feel even more fatigued, tired, even!"

"Well, it is late, so what say us two go back to sleep."

"Oh, I concur." He reached over and switched off his lamp.

Following a tender kiss goodnight and whispered shared affections, Huckleberry and Snagglepuss lay down in the same position they'd slept in earlier with the lion spooning the hound while their paws were linked. Their eyes drifted closed, and soon only snoring could be heard.

 _HHSP_

As the rising sun shone through the single window in the room, Snagglepuss stirred. He opened his eyes and saw the back of Huckleberry's head. He smiled at the visual reminder of his reality. _I'd hate to wake him right now, so I best be careful when slipping out of bed, tiptoe out of the room, even!_ He carefully unlinked their paws, lifted his arm off of the canine's shoulder, pulled his half of the blanket back and cautiously slipped out of bed, pulling the covers back over the snoozing hound. He bent slightly to kiss Huckleberry's temple, then tiptoed out of the room.

Huckleberry stirred slightly, but didn't awaken just yet.

 _HHSP_

In the kitchen, Snagglepuss was preparing bacon and eggs for their breakfast. He quietly hummed to himself, his voice barely heard over the sizzling of the food frying in the pan. He snuck a quick glance towards the bedroom door before returning his focus to the food. He knew Huckleberry had to leave that day due to having to attend his afternoon/early-evening shift at a restaurant as a waiter. Even so, he wished their time together wasn't so short. They'd finally admitted their true feelings to each other, so it would be nice if they had a bit more cuddle time. As he turned the bacon, he sighed. "I'd love to spend the rest of my life with him, an eternity, even! Alack and alas, we do live in different worlds. It's hard for me to go into the city on account of my being a lion. I wouldn't harm anyone, but to them, a lion means danger...strangely enough though, I don't think Lippy and Drooper have the same problem... I can't just ask Huck to live here; for one, it's much too soon, and for two, it's too far from civilisation." He was so caught in his thoughts, he didn't hear his bedroom door open, nor did he notice his beloved canine approaching him. He jumped slightly when he felt the sudden embrace from behind; the arms around his waist and the body against his. "Heavens to heart attacks, Huck, you startled me!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Snag."

"Well, never mind, I do enjoy this. You're just in time too, breakfast is ready, about to be served, even!"

"Boy, it sure smells good. Thanks for breakfast."

"My pleasure."

 _HHSP_

They sat at the table while eating breakfast. Huckleberry had finished first. "Hey, I heard what ya said just before."

"Me and my big mouth."

"Not at all. Actually, I want to spend more time with ya too."

"How will we do this?"

"Well, aside from regular visits, I do have plenty of money saved from all the jobs I've had, even if they barely lasted a day. Maybe we could rent a place between here and the city for balance."

"I getcha! But, isn't it too soon to live together?"

"Ain't like we ain't done so before. Still, we don't have to rush it, it's just a suggestion for the future."

"Hmm, good point. But, where would it be?"

"Now, I don't wanna take ya from the comfort and quiet of the great American wilderness."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind if it meant no more hunters. But, what of you, Huck? What of all your jobs?"

"Well, if we're too far from the city, we could maybe have a farm."

"I don't think we can rent that sort of property though."

"Maybe not, but there might be nice property for sale. I'll look into it before headin' to work. I'll call ya if'n I find somethin' and we can discuss it."

"In that case, I'll see how much I can put towards it and let you know."

"Great!"

 _HHSP_

Within an hour, Snagglepuss walked beside Huckleberry as they made their way to the canine's car. Snagglepuss had reassured the concerned hound that it wasn't hunting season, and Major Minor was away, so he was safe from any bullet-related troubles. "Besides, 'tis too lovely a day to not come out and enjoy for a bit."

"I do enjoy your company. Say, somethin' hit me."

"Oh?"

"We'll have to let our friends and families know about us sooner or later."

"Oh, indeed we do."

"'Course, our friends will find out somehow anyway. I mean, marriage equality is legal in most of this country nowadays, so when that time comes for us..."

"Yes, I get it." He looked ahead. "Oh. How time flies, like a bird on the wing, when sharing conversation."

Huckleberry also cast his gaze ahead and realised they had arrived at the designated parking area. "Well, I guess it's bye for now. I'll call ya once-t I get home so's ya know I'm alright. Sound good?"

"Very good!" He stayed by his side until they reached the car. Huckleberry took out his keys (from toon hammerspace, naturally) and unlocked the vehicle while he watched. "One more hug for the road?"

"Naturally!" He turned to the mountain lion and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the embrace being returned tightly. "I'm really gonna miss ya."

"I'll miss you a lot too." He pulled back slightly and lowered his head to share another kiss with the hound. It was quick but still filled with love. They held each other for another minute before they reluctantly pulled back. "You stay safe, alright?"

"I will. You too."

"Of course."

Huckleberry opened the driver's side door and slid into the vehicle. He closed the door and wound down the window. "Talk to ya in just over an hour. See ya, Snag!"

"I'll be seeing you, Huck! I look forward to your call!"

Huckleberry fastened his seatbelt and started the car's ignition. Within a minute, he was starting on the road back to his home.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow...or bittersweet. I'm already feeling lonesome without him." He started the trek back to his cave. "It's going to feel a lot larger without him to share company with..."

 _HHSP_

Huckleberry sighed, he too felt a bit lonesome. "I know this ain't the end of us. I just wish this weren't the end of our story."

It's not.

"What d'ya mean, Ms. Authoress?"

This tale has concluded, but not your story. There are more tales to come about your life with Snagglepuss.

"That's a right swell thing to know!" He smiled.

 _HHSP_

Certainly, they both felt lonesome when apart, even if they were just a phonecall away from each other. However, while this tale is coming to an end, their story has just begun. What does the future hold for Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss as they share their lives together? Well, that's another tale (and more) for another time.

 _HHSP_

 **End notes:** _**So, you read to here, which means you either stuck through the whole thing, or just skimmed/skipped to here. I sincerely hope it was the former. If so, how was it?**_

 ** _Series referenced at an earlier point were_** _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ _ **and**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **. I'm going with age-reducing ray to explain why some characters were turned into teens/little kids while some stay the same age (I'm looking at you, Augie Doggie!).**_

 ** _I had other plans for this written in the rough draft, such as the conversation about their friends including talk about the Banana Splits (partly because they're my fave H-B characters, partly because they were part of a show that Huck and Snag were part of too), Scooby Doo (and a bit of defense for Scrappy Doo...yes, I like him and don't understand the hate for him) and a brief mention of their hoping Hong Kong Phooey's film works out. I decided to just leave it at Yogi and Cindy settling down then allow your mind to imagine who else they spoke about._**

 ** _I tried getting their speech and mannerisms as close to their characters as possible, though might still need a little more work on it. I'm hoping I'm at least getting there and not making them seem like just two guys who share their names. I apologise if Huck's accent was a bit butchered (especially to those who share said accent), and I might need to work more on Snag's flourished speech._**

 _ **The dramatic moments mostly came about due to how I'm feeling (it's usually expressed in my writing). I'm not necessarily down, just been sick for a prolonged amount of time and bedridden for the most part because of it. (Seriously, can't go anywhere except to seek medical help, and even then my grandfather drives me there...one appointment he had to drive me around the corner because I can barely walk further than my front gate...). I tried to make up for the drama with warm and fuzzies. A little warning, future fics still contain those bits of drama (not about relationship fears, but other stuff), but I hope warm and fuzzies help make up for it.**_

 _ **As mentioned, the**_ _Behind the Laughter_ _ **scene was from an episode of**_ _The Simpsons_ _ **. I debated against using it, but after seeing how it's often used as the main defense of Huck being homosexual, I went with it.**_

 _Reas-lise_ _ **is the way I've heard Huck and Snag say**_ _realise_ _ **in their shorts and on an album that has Snag narrate**_ _The Wizard of Oz_ _ **, so I put that in there.**_

 _ **Finally, apologies for the brief interaction with the authoress moments. But, I was inspired by how Huck would communicate with the narrator of some of his shorts, never mind acknowledge the viewers at home. Actually, a lot of H-B characters have been guilty of that...the acknowledging the viewers thing, even Snag did it. Because of that, it felt appropriate. I tried my hardest to keep it from disrupting the flow of the story. I almost had an interaction with Snag towards the end, but decided against it and just did it with Huck.**_

 _ **Thank you very much for reading this fic with a very...interesting pairing of characters. Please do not leave hateful comments. If you do want to say something about it, please leave constructive criticism if not a brief review. I won't beg for it, I only ask flames not be left.**_

 _ **More to come once I write them up! Next is about Huck and Snag getting their own house! Until next time, see you later! Thanks again!**_


End file.
